jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua
"The three of us will always be one." -Aqua. 'Aqua '(voiced by Willa Holland) is one of three protagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. She is a beautiful Keyblade wielder who, along with her friends Terra and Ven, dreamed of becoming a Keyblade Master. She is the only one of the three to become a Keyblade Master. After Ven and Terra left the Land of Departure, Aqua was ordered by Master Eraqus to bring Ven back and to keep an eye on Terra if he would get to close to the darkness. During her travels, Aqua found herself in Radiant Garden, where she met young Kairi, and unintentionally performed the Keyblade inheritance ceremony. After a series of events that started to drive the three of them apart, they eventually reunited and fought Master Xehanort and Vanitas at the Keyblade Graveyard. There she fought Braig and Vanitas (who had taken control of Ventus' heart), and was victorius. But the battle caused Ventus' heart to go into a sleep. Aqua took Ventus' comatose body back to the Land of Departure (which had been destroyed by Master Xehanort), and used her master's Keyblade to transform the land into Castle Oblivion. She left Ventus' body in the Chamber of Waking and promised to be back to wake him up. Aqua found Terra at Radiant Garden, but his body was now the vessel of Master Xehanort's heart. She tried to bring Terra back to his senses, but Xehanort stabbed himself with his own Keyblade, and falls into a portal to the Realm of Darkness. Aqua dived in after him, but realizing she would be unable to save them both, sacrificed her armor and Keyblade and sent him back into the Realm of Light, while she remained behind, waiting to be rescued. In the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series, she is Jeffrey's love interest, and later on girlfriend, and finally wife. She will also serve as Xion's adopted mother. She's also second-in-command to the team. Trivia *Aqua will finally be freed from the Realm of Darkness in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, ''and will meet Jeffrey, Jaden and their teams. *She'll guest star in ''Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. At the end, she will give Jeffrey a kiss, and will develop a crush on Jeffrey after he saves her. *In the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series, Aqua is one of the characters that will teach Xion how to wield her Keyblade. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away, ''Jeffey tries to ask her out on a date, and at the end, when he asks she happily says yes. *In ''The Greatest Love Stories Ever Told, she and Jeffrey become boyfriend and girlfriend. *Jeffrey will eventually propose to her in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle. *Aqua will finally marry Jeffrey in Key of Flaming Union, ''and become Mrs. Dragonheart and Xion's official mother. From than on, Aqua becomes an official member of Jeffrey and Jaden's team. *After sharing their first kiss as a married couple, Aqua (unknowingly) gains the power to turn into a Skytsengel dragon from Jeffrey. *Aqua gets her armor and Stormfall Keyblade back in ''Armored and Dangerous. But she'll later pass on her Stormfall Keyblade to Xion in Justice League episode "The Terror Beyond." *In role-playing stories made by tigerman531 and i39darkblade, Aqua is like a big sister to Vanitas who is reincarnated as a little boy and is reformed. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Mentors Category:Jeffrey & Aqua Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Xion's family Category:Wives Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Mothers Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Keyblade Masters Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Possible Duelists Category:Sisters Category:Teen Titans Category:Arik's Allies Category:Singers Category:Sorcerer's Category:Voices of Reason Category:Dragons Category:Chefs Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Second-in-Command